Love at last
by Ellinaux
Summary: - “You talk too much.” Yuki couldn’t do anything except smile. Kyo kissed him softly at first but then things started to heat up, and a little more than they both expected. - KyoxYuki Yaoi. M for obviouse reasons :3


Ello, So here is another furuba Fic. I was gonna make this into chapters but decided against it. Hope you guys like it and please keep the reviews coming. They more I know you guys actually read and comment on my stories the more willing I am to make another one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba characters. If I did they would all be gay. :3**

* * *

She sat in her room, tears falling. As much as she wanted to believe it, it would never be true. She would never be accepted. He was right; she was just in the way, not like them. She would never understand what they had to go through. It was too much for her, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to go through not knowing, and not being able to help. She would just be a burden.

Tohru slowly got up and switched from her pajamas to regular clothes. She tiptoed down the stairs and out the door with her one bag of items. Once her feet touched the ground she took off, not knowing where exactly, but anywhere except there. She had left a note on the table for them to read in the morning. There was left over food in the fridge, and the house was clean. She had a good time while it lasted, but she needed more than just good friends. It wouldn't be hard for her to find a new job and get started up in a new town, and she had graduated high school. She was old enough to be on her own, and she needed more than just to look at the ones she loved. She wanted to be held, not just some pat on the back, or a nudge on the head. She wanted love in many different ways, ways that the Sohma's could not satisfy.

---------

Shigure stood at the table reading Tohrus' letter. He knew it would come soon, she showed signs of depression and stress. His worry though was how he was going to break it to the boys. They had become quite fond of her, especially Yuki. Shigure knew he had feelings for her, but knew it could never be. Tohru wanted more than she could get from them.

Kyo came walking down the stairs his eyes still closed. He yawned as he sat down on the table next to Shigure. He looked over to see an odd look on his face. The cat looked at him wanting to know what was wrong.

"Kyo go get Yuki. I have something I need to tell you two," he said looking down and hiding his face. Kyo wasn't the type to listen to commands, but he shrugged it off and took this as a chance to bother his littler rat. So he walked back up the stairs and slid the door open to Yukis' room, and walked over to his bed. He gazed at the little boy sleeping in his bed all curled up in his covers. When he slept he looked like and angel, his slender features and pale white skin were really attractive for anyone.

_'I see why they call him a prince.'_

Kyo bent down and gently shook his shoulder. Yuki shifted a little but didn't wake. Kyo shook him again and this time called his name. Yuki turned over to the familiar voice; he looked at him with a sleepy face then a glare.

"Shigure wants us down there; you better get up before I drag you there." Kyo said glaring back. Yuki sat up, his hair all tangled, he let out a yawn.

Shigure looked up to see Kyo come down first, and then Yuki came in behind him slowly, still trying to wake up.

"Shigure this better be good." he glared at him. He shook his and looked sadly at both of them.

"She's gone," he said quietly. They both looked up in him with a surprised look on their faces. Yuki couldn't move he was frozen to his spot; Kyo on the other hand ran out the door and disappeared into the light of the morning.

"Why would she want to leave us," he looked down to the ground and clenched his fist.

"Yuki have you," he paused thinking of what to say, "Have you ever wanted something that you knew you could never have." Yuki looked up and sighed, he kinda got what he was saying, but only got mad at the fact that that was how she felt. For her to leave and not even say goodbye. He at least wanted to see her smile on her way out. It heart clenched in pain knowing he would no longer see that smiling face that he had loved so much in so many ways.

Kyo was lying on the roof wondering what to do next. He could go back to the mountains, Tohru was the only reason he was staying. Lately though he had wanted to stay for other reasons. With the help of Tohru he and Yuki had grown to hate each other less. They still had their little fights, but Kyo knew that even those fights were not as intense and hate filled as the past ones. He was beginning to not blame Yuki for his problems; he wasn't even alive when they Animals were gathering. He was being a hypocrite by judging Yuki for the animal he was, when he himself knew how frustrating that was. He wasn't quite sure about his feeling toward him, so he kept his distance as to not make any mistakes or give Yuki the wrong idea.

Just as Kyo was about to fall asleep he heard someone walk out the door. He sat up to see Yuki walking out to his 'Secret base', even though it wasn't so secret since everyone knew about it. Curiously he followed him, it was like something puling him, maybe just pure curiosity.

Yuki was sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and his face buried in his arms. Kyo hid behind the tree closest to him, trying not to make any sounds and be detected. He heard Yuki mumblings things.

"Now that Tohrus gone, what am I to do. She was the only one keeping me company, now I'll be alone again, just like before."

_ ~Flashback~_

_ Yuki was in elementary school sitting on the bench alone. All the children were playing, while he was just sitting there. Many of the teachers pitied him, knowing who he was and where he came from. He was the outcast boy of the Sohma's family. The small fragile rat boy had a secret that couldn't be found out, or else the others would be disgusted of him. _

_ Then in front of him appeared a boy, although Yuki didn't know who he was, he was just relived that someone had noticed him. The boy stuck out his hand and asked Yuki to play with him, he agreed knowing in would be fine, because he was the same gender as him. That was a day he wouldn't forget, the day he met…_

_ ~End~_

_'That's right, that's when I met him. Even now we still see each other, Even if it was in conflict.'_

Kyo was confused; Yukis' sad expression now had a warm smile on it. This was the second time he had seen Yuki smile. It was a moment he would remember, because Yukis' smiles didn't come often. He moved closer to get a better look. Yuki was sitting on his knees now, playing with the strawberries. Kyo smiled as he started to head back to the house leaving Yuki at peace.

----------

Yuki was about to open the door to the house. Instead he heard someone running toward him. Someone opened the door from the other side, and came crashing on top of Yuki. Yuki let out a cry of pain as he hit the floor like a rock. He was about to yell at whoever was being so careless until he looked deep into the deep autumn eyes of Kyo. He was stunned for a moment; the feeling of Kyo so close was so… warm. He didn't want it to end, it was weird. A slight blush came across his face. When Kyo realized who it was he had bumped in to he quickly got up and started to walk off, like an angry cat flicking his tail back and forth with its ears flat. He didn't even care to help Yuki up. Yuki on the other hand was rubbing on his head, which he hit pretty hard. He looked off at Kyo wondering what was wrong with him. At that same moment Shigure came running out of the house to find Yuki on the ground. He helped him up.

"Yuki I heard a big crash, is everything alright?' he looked at Yuki with his usual face. Yuki shook his head and walked back into the house. He was probably still mad about Tohru leaving; He seemed to care very much about her. Yuki got depressed just thinking about it…

The next day Yuki sat at his secret garden tending to the strawberries that he had planted for Tohru. He looked at their red beauty; it was about time for them to be picked. Although, who would eat them. As he looked up he noticed clouds, showing signs of rain. He decided to make a kind of tent to keep his garden safe.

It was already late by the time he finished. The rain had started to fall, he was getting soaked. It kind of made him mad, the rain always seemed to get him in an odd mood. He quickened his pace as the rain fell hard and the wind began to blow fiercely. He tripped over a branch, hitting his head against the tree. He went to wipe his forehead off. When he looked at his hand it was covered with blood. He must have hit his head harder than he had thought. He ignored it for the moment has he trekked on to the house.

He walked through the house hoping to find Shigure, so he could clean his cut, but no one was found. So he walked up the stairs to his bedroom and looked in his mirror on the wall. He found that the cut was worse than he thought. It was still bleeding and surrounded by dirt. He tried to wipe some of the dirt of only to find that it hurt too much to touch it himself. He glared at himself in the mirror, talking to his reflection.

"Oh Yuki you're such a pansy", he grabbed a napkin and wet it with his tongue. He lightly dapped around his cut to try and clean it. Every time he touched it though a little more blood would gush out, it made him queasy. A tear ran down his cheek mixed with the blood that trickled down.

He was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't notice someone come in. He walked up beside Yuki and lightly grabbed the hand with the napkin in it. Yuki was startled and turned to see who it was. To his surprise it was Kyo. He was looking at Yuki with the gentlest face in the world. Yuki backed up against the desk that his mirror sat on; Kyo took the napkin from Yuki and start to lightly clean it. Yuki was confused,

"Kyo what is the meaning of this, why are you suddenly so nice…" Yuki blushed as Kyo looked at him in the eyes; there was a short silence before Kyo answered.

"Because, it looked like you were having problems, and I wanted to help." Kyo paused again as Yuki looked away. "Besides, I was curious to know how you managed to get this cut in the first place."

Yuki winced as Kyo hit a sore spot.

"Sorry" Kyo quietly. Yuki looked up at him, his eyes glistening from the tears.

"Why though…are you suddenly being so nice?" Yuki repeated "You're not being yourself." Kyo stopped cleaning Yukis' cut for a moment, and then continued. He didn't answer Yukis' question, just stared on in a trance like state.

_'It's like he's thinking so deeply about something, that he's not really here', _Yuki thought as he stared on at Kyo.

Then it hit him. Now was his chance. There would never be another time where he and Kyo were so close. Now was the time that he would reveal it all. It was time to take the weight of his secret of his shoulders. Even as the thoughts ran through his lips were growing closer to Kyo's. His eyes almost closed, Kyo only noticed at the last second and was too late to pull back. Their lips touched one another. Yukis cold, soft rose lips against Kyo's warm ones. Kyo sat shocked as the prince stole away his first kiss.

Kyo stood there dumbfounded, his body was in shock; trembling. He had never felt a sensation come amongst him quite like this before It made him feel warm and his heart began to flutter ever so lightly. He couldn't explain it any better than that. His mind was blinded by too many emotions coming at once. Yuki on the other hand was enjoying every bit of it, to feel the warm lips of Kyo's against his, even though he was quite embarrassed. Kyo was so confused and shocked that he didn't notice Yuki had broken the kiss, still having that dumbfound look on his face. He looked down at Yuki still wide eyed, no one said anything. Everything was at a standstill, Kyo even found it hard to breath.

Yuki put a hand over his mouth, lightly touching his lips. There was only one thing that came to his mind at that moment.

"Ngh…sorry" He said as he walked away from the still shocked Kyo. Yuki walked to the bathroom downstairs, falling to the floor once he closed the door behind him.

_'What have I done?' _He questioned. Yuki moved his legs up to his chest, laying his head on his knees; cradled in his arms.

"What am I to do? Ugh, I'm such an idiot" Yuki lifted his head up from his arms and looked at the ceiling, the last of his tears rolling down his face, hating himself more by the slowly advancing seconds.

"I knew it was too good to be true… He could never like someone like me… a rat, a natural enemy."

Mean while Kyo was sitting in his usual spot on the roof, the latest events rolling through his mind once more. He moved one of his hands up to touch his lips lightly, remembering the sensation he felt when their lips touched. It was something he wasn't expecting, although he was kinda glad. Kyo let a little grin come on his face; besides no one was there to see that underneath the shock, Kyo wanted it to happen just as much as Yuki did. It excited him that something new might happen in the mere future, and it might just benefit him.

Weeks passed and neither Yuki nor Kyo had said anything to each other. When they were anywhere close to each other things were tense, neither even looked at one another. Kyo was hoping things would go in a different direction, but it was turning into disaster. Either Yuki thought that he hated him or he was blaming himself for something that Kyo didn't mind.

_'Anyways the only thing that matters now….' _Kyo thought as he stared at Yuki through a crack in his door, sitting at his desk.

_'Is that I take action before it's too late.'_

Yuki was sitting in his room working on a project that was due. He was having a bit of a problem with it; if only he had another person to help. It was for science, he had to build a model of an atom, it was actually really boring. He rolled his chair away from his desk, raising his hands above his head and yawning. Unaware of the presence entering the room he stood and started to clean up his desk. Suddenly from behind he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pulled him close into an embrace. Kyo leaned his head down on Yuki's shoulder as he softly whispered into his ear.

"First you kiss me… and now you're avoiding me" Yuki gasped as he recognized the voice.

"k-Kyo…" he tried to break free from his grip, but Kyo only held on tighter.

"To me that's a little weird." Kyo loosened his grip to let Yuki turn around, but not loose enough for him to make an escape.

"Kyo I… just…I didn't know how you would react. I was scared…" then without realizing it light tears fell across Yuki's cheeks, he was panicking. His heart was beating rapidly, and a slight flush came across his face. Kyo used one of his hands to lift Yuki's head up, and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. He looked at Yuki with the gentlest eyes ever, leaning closer to him Kyo gave him a light kiss on the lips; pulling away to look at him again. Yuki was kinda shocked, yet happy at the same time.

"You left before I could say anything…" Kyo looked straight at Yuki, who only started to tear up again.

"That's because you looked so shocked that I thought you were mad at me. So I left, I thought I had done something wrong. I was so scared that I had ruined everything… I didn't know anything anymo…" Kyo had put a finger over his mouth, and then whispered into Yuki's ear.

"You talk too much." Yuki couldn't do anything except smile. Kyo kissed him softly at first but then things started to heat up, and a little more than they both expected.

In the drive way Shigure had gotten out of his car and was headed to the door. He walked in and announced that he was home while taking off his shoes. Yuki looked at his door and noticed it was open. Kyo was pinning Yuki on the bed kissing his neck, Yuki not quite sure how they had gotten there in the first place. He struggled trying to get free from Kyo, but he obviously wanted more. Kyo slid one of his hands up Yukis' shirt, his rough fingers softly caressing Yukis' soft white skin, Yuki was trying everything to keep from whelping out in pleasure. Kyo was enjoying every bit of it; the moans and mewls from Yuki as he kissed him and as their hips grinded, creating friction between their bodies. Kyo had finally decided it was time to go when he heard Shigure coming up the stairs. He gave Yuki one last kiss and headed for the window. It was quite exciting to them, everything happening so fast, neither knowing what to do, but both just craving for each other. Yuki was struggling to get himself tidy again. Shigure came in his room without warning, startling Yuki.

"Yuki you have mail." and after Shigure had gotten a good look at Yuki, who was bright red and all out of breath, he continued. "Yuki what in the world happened to you?"

Later that day Kyo yet again had to make dinner. Yuki and Shigure were banned from the kitchen for setting the stove on fire while making cookies for Tohru a while ago. Kyo stood stirring the stew with a smile on his face, Yuki was finally all his and no one could take him away. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yuki walk in. Yuki walked up behind Kyo and wrapped his arms around Kyo's' waist. Kyo turned to see Yuki leaning on him.

"What happened to the 'Oh I'm so scared of someone seeing us' Yuki?" Yuki just smile and gave Kyo a light kiss. Letting go and heading for the door he replied,

"Don't worry he's still here, it's just that the mutt is in the shower." He said going back to the living. Kyo just smiled as he watched his little prince take his leave.

Late that night they all watched a scary movie that Shigure had brought home. Shigure sat n the far left while Kyo sat to the far right and Yuki was in the middle closer to Kyo. Sometime during the middle of the movie Yuki thought Shigure was asleep. The two main characters had just found out that they liked each other and were making out before they went to fight the bad guy. Yuki grabbed Kyo's' hand and leaned on his shoulder, blushing when he remembered when he and Kyo had first kissed.

By the time the time the movie had ended Yuki and Kyo had fallen asleep. Yuki was leaning in Kyo, and Kyo was leaning on Yuki, both hand in hand. Shigure got up and turned the T.V off. He smiled at the two sleeping boys and pulled out his camera. With this he could get those two to do anything for him, payback for the times they were mean to him. He slowly walked back to his room trying not to make any noise with a devious smile on his face.

The next morning when Kyo awoke Yuki was still sleeping. Somehow they had ended up both lying down, Yuki was between Kyo's' legs, his head lying on his chest and Kyo hand a hand around Yuki's waist and another behind his head as a sort of pillow. Kyo looked down at his prince, using his finger to move a piece of hair and caressing the side of his face. Suddenly Kyo realize what had happened, scanning the room he found no sign of Shigure. Kyo was sure that he knew now, there was no hiding it. Kyo just put on a little grin, slowly starting to get up without waking Yuki, who was a very heavy sleeper obviously.

Later that when Yuki awoke he noticed Kyo was nowhere around. He figured Kyo had left last night after the movie, leaving him to sleep. Yuki sat up, stretched and yawned. He walked to the kitchen still half asleep, instinctively going to refrigerator and getting a drink. He sat there for a few seconds still trying to wake up. Thinking he was good to go he started to head back to the living room. As he turned the corner Kyo came crashing through right into him. They both fell to the ground, Yuki still trying to register what just happened. He looked up to see Kyo on top of him again, this time though looked like someone just scared the crap out of him.

Yuki was finally able to get out from under Kyo, who was now hiding behind him.

"You gotta help, the woman's crazy!!" Yuki was confused,

"Kyo what are you talking about?"

"From the roof… Kagura… coming this way," his sentence was all jumbled up; but Kyo go the main idea. He stood up and told Kyo to go to his room. Without question Kyo headed for the stairs, Yuki went to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a doctor's mask. As Kagura came through the door Yuki walked in front of her putting his hand on her fore head.

"Where is he I know he's here?" Kagura said kinda mad.

"You can't see him, he's sick… very sick." Yuki put his hand down and walked to the table and got a piece of paper and pen. After finishing the note he handed it to her.

"If you want to help then take this to Shigure, he's out shopping. We need something to help Kyo get better." she wasn't even able to refuse when she was pushed out the door by Yuki. She shrugged and headed for the nearest store to find Shigure. Yuki never did tell her which store.

As Yuki headed up the stairs to his room he took off his mask. As he entered he saw Kyo sitting in the middle of the floor still tense, he could imagine him with a tail all puffed out.

"It's all right now, she's gone." Kyo looked over his shoulder to see Yuki standing in the door with a grin on his face. Kyo let out a sigh as Yuki walked over to him, Kyo stood up and put his arms around Yukis' neck and put his head on his shoulder.

"You know we're at the house alone. Shigure and is shopping and Kagura's gone. No one left to bother us."

Kyo looked down at Yuki with his lust filled orange eyes. Yuki looking right back up at him with the same lustful look….

Kyo was pinning the naked prince beneath him. He had wanted this for a long time now. As he held the frail white boys hands above his head Kyo moved from kissing his lips on down to his collar bone. Yuki let out a moan as Kyo nipped at his skin then sucked the pain away caressing it with his tongue. Kyo moved down to his next victim, which would be Yuki's right nipple. He slid his tongue around the hardening nipple, occasionally lightly biting down.] Letting go of Yuki's hands Kyo moved down to his bellybutton, pausing a moment to play with it. Yuki let out moans of pleasure, not holding back knowing no one was there.

Kyo was turned on just by hearing Yuki's pants and moans. He lifted up one was Yuki's legs and licked the side, then moved down to his fully erected shaft. While still holding on to now both legs he licked the length making it nice and wet. Yuki was in his own world of bliss by now, his mind having a hard time focusing. Kyo licked the very tip, and then teasingly licked up and down the length. Yuki's moans increased as he gripped the sheets of the bed. Kyo continued first putting in a little, then relaxing his throat he put on as much as he could. Yuki had never felt anything like this before, surrounded by Kyo's' warm mouth. Every now and then Kyo would bite down, then sooth the pain by sucking and licking over and over. It sent Yuki over the top, with moans a little girly mewls. The pleasure was so good that Yuki couldn't stay still; Kyo eventually had to hold his hips down. Yuki stopped gripping the sheets and ran his fingers through Kyo's hair, gently pulling on it as he threw his head back into the pillows.

"K-Kyo…I…I ca-..c-can't mu… Uh Ahh" Yuki couldn't finish his sentence as Kyo hit a sensitive spot. Not wanting Yuki to come just yet he finished with one more spot and let Yuki rest for the moment. Kyo moved back up to Yuki's neck, placing his fingers in Yuki's mouth.

"Suck," he whispered in his ear. Yuki did what he was told, sucking on them, making them as slick as possible. Kyo eventually removed his fingers, their next destination already decided. Kyo inserted a finger and kissed Yuki at the same time, then while Yuki was occupied with the kiss Kyo inserted a second and third. Yuki was in a mix of pain and ecstasy, the world no longer making sense. Yuki let out little muffled moans as his and Kyo's tongues wrestled each other. In and out his fingers moved inside the tight entrance of Yuki. When Kyo decided that Yuki wasn't going to loosen any more he removed his fingers, being sure to tease Yuki's rock hard shaft on his way back up, making sure to slowly glide over that sensitive tip.

Yuki was breathing hard, knowing what was coming next, made him tense. Kyo Felt Yuki tensing beneath him. He moved his head down to the crook of Yukis' neck and whispered in his ear.

"It turns me on knowing you'll be wriggling in pain because of me." Kyo sucked on his ear lobe for a second, and then kissed him passionately. Yuki tensed as Kyo entered him slowly at first, pushing in but not all the way not stopping.

"Ah… Kyo…" Yuki in took a sharp breath as he moved deeper. Kyo stopped when he was all in, letting Yuki get used to it. Yuki was brave enough to slightly move his hips, to tell Kyo it was alright to go on. Kyo got the hint and continued, moving in and out slowly. It wasn't long before Kyo hit a sensitive spot; it sent Yuki over the edge.

"AH…Ngh… Kyo d… do… Th… That… Again…" Yuki said in between breaths. Kyo understood and started getting faster in a rhythmic pace. Just hearing Yuki moan in pleasure because of him, made Kyo want to cum right then and there. But he held out, letting Yuki have his pleasure for as long as possible.

Kyo sat up on his knees, still deep within Yuki then he flicked his head to the side to beckon Yuki to join him. Yuki sat up, with the help of Kyo who had his hands around his back, now on top of Kyo's lap. Yuki ran both his hands through Kyo's hair as he brought them into a deep kiss. Yuki moved his hips up and down while Kyo slide his hands down groping at Yuki's ass, spreading his cheeks. Yuki was going too slowly for Kyo, he wanted to pound into his rat over and over hearing his moans of bliss. Kyo forced Yuki back to the bed and he pulled out with a slight whimper of disappointment from Yuki.

"Turn over and beg me" Kyo said with a slightly devious. Yuki looked at him kinda shocked.

_'Who knew the cat could have such a dirty mouth.' _Then wanting to beat Kyo at his own game he quickly obliged. Turing over, he got on his knees and bent his elbows so his head was lying on the bed. Then he slipped one hand back between his legs and up to his entrance, spreading himself apart. He looked back at Kyo with the most seductive face ever then seductively he begged.

"Please Kyo, I want you inside me. Please… fuck me hard my little kitty." Kyo stared on in disbelief and he felt his cock twitching at the sight of it all. He wasn't really expecting Yuki to go that far. On the other hand behind the seductive face Yuki was mischievously laughing his ass off on the inside, that face of his little kitties was priceless. After coming over his shock Kyo couldn't hold back anymore.

Kyo was eventually thrusting into Yuki as fast as he could. Getting in and out as much as possible, for he needed a release soon. He pumped Yukis' neglected member in rhythm with him.

"Ah…k… Kyo, I… can't t… take much… Mo… More…" Yuki said in between moans trying to delay his climax for as long as humanly possible.

"I know, I'm the same." He stopped his motions and putting his hands around Yuki's chest helped pull him up on his knees. They eventually ended up with Yuki on Kyo's lap again, they were kissing ever so passionately. Yuki lowered himself back on Kyo, then lent over to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me until you cum inside." He nibbled on Kyo's ear, it sent shivers down Kyo's back. He wasn't going to refuse his rat's demands. He started to move again, thrusting in and out of the frail body of Yuki's. Kyo continued to pleasure Yuki's erection again as well, helping him get to that blissful release.

Yuki came first letting out a mix of a scream and Kyo's name. Kyo himself came seconds after feeling Yuki tighten around him, releasing deep inside the prince then falling beside Yuki as they hit the bed, gasping for breath. Yuki rolled over so he was half on top of Kyo's' chest. Kyo put his arm under and around Yukis' waist, pulling him close. Their sweaty bodies entangled together with the smell of sex and Yuki's own sweet fragrance, Kyo loved it. The smell, the feeling, the emotions flying in the room, all of it excited him. He looked over at Yuki who was already falling asleep. Kyo tightened his grip, never wanting the moment to end. Looking down at his beloved prince, whispering the three words he never thought he would, or could ever say. He didn't know if Yuki heard him, or if he was even still awake. Nothing mattered though, as long as this was all really happening, that Yuki was finally his, the prince of beauty, the elegant rat, **_his_** lovely Yuki. As long as he could hold him and take away his pain, it would be enough. Enough to satisfy his love for him, and hopefully proud enough to hold Yuki's love as well. The lustful cat finally rested his thoughtful mind, his eyes closing, holding on to the only person who mattered.

* * *

Yay, It's done. So tell me what you think. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS.


End file.
